The present invention generally relates to a solid-state primary cell, and more particularly, to improved discharge performance for alkali metal-halogen cells with simplified methods of making the same. The cells are preferably housed inside of stainless steel cases and the improvements are realized by mechanically conditioning the inside surface of the case according to the present invention prior to introduction of the cell active components.